


Слишком много шоколада

by Leka_Koks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1794946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leka_Koks/pseuds/Leka_Koks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек не ребенок, Стайлз сумасшедший шоколадник, а Питер сопровождает своего любимого племянника на шоколадную фабрику.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Слишком много шоколада

**Author's Note:**

> Стихотворение не мое. Найдено на просторах интернета. К сожалению, автора мне не удалось узнать.

Дерек не был ребенком. И то, что он сейчас оказался на шоколадной фабрике Стилински, не делало его ребенком. А поскольку Дерек не ребенок, то он спокойно может убить своего дядю и честно понести за это наказание, как законопослушный гражданин. 

— Дерек, перестань хмуриться, а то я попрошу у нашего милого шоколадника для тебя два грузовика шоколада, вместо одного.  
Милый шоколадник, кстати, сидел рядом с ними и нес откровенную чушь. Дереку хотелось его стукнуть. Но он не стал этого делать, боясь перевернуть лодку. 

Зелёный чай и белый шоколад -  
Причуда вкуса.  
Печатью губ отмечен сладкий яд -  
Король искуса.

О, дольки на серебряной фольге,  
Вы - совершенство!  
Поймать и удержать на языке  
Нектар блаженства,  
Направив чая золотой ручей  
По руслу жажды -  
Становится значение речей  
Уже неважным.

Ласкает слитки белых плиток плёс  
Волной горячей.  
Омытый ею лик сеньора грёз  
Сияет ярче.

Какой нектар блаженства? Какой сладкий яд? И, о боже, король искуса? Он что, псих?

Дерек застонал, когда глупый шоколадник стал возмущаться тем, что гости не оценили его гениальное стихотворение. 

— Оно прекрасно, — вклинился Питер, желая смягчить гнев шоколадника. 

Парень хмуро посмотрел на Питера, а потом перевел взгляд на Дерека. Пока Дерек с трудом пытался вспомнить, как же зовут этого странного кондитера, тот резво набрал в небольшой ковшик шоколада из шоколадной реки (из шоколадной реки, твою мать!) и вручил Дереку, мягко проговорив:

— Выпей. Ты такой хмурый, шоколад поможет тебе расслабиться. 

Дерек пристально посмотрел на него, мечтая выбросить дурацкий цилиндр, который возвышался на голове этого психа, но тут опять влез Питер:

— Верно, Дерек, выпей! Где твои манеры? Ты не должен отказываться.

— Как вас зовут? — успел спросить Дерек, прежде чем ему под нос пихнули ковшик с шоколадом.

— Стайлз! Я же говорил. Вы меня не слушали, да? Видимо, вы мало кого слушаете. Это заметно. 

— Я слушаю, — Дерек даже немного оскорбился.

— Не слушает, — снова вклинился Питер. — Вы не представляете с каким трудом мне удалось его уговорить не продавать золотой билет и пойти на фабрику. Но как любящий дядя я обязан был это сделать. И раз Дерек мой самый любимый племянник, я не мог не пойти сопровождать его. Ведь в инструкции было сказано, что надо прийти с кем-то из взрослых. 

— Да! — радостно кивнул Стайлз. 

Если честно Дерек не понимал, как Питеру удалось затащить его на фабрику. К сладкому Дерек был равнодушен и он же не ребенок, в конце концов! А вот дети, которые также нашли золотые билеты, все время недовольно поглядывали на Дерека, и от них так разило ненавистью, что узнав причину, Дерек с трудом не засмеялся. Оказывается, малышня злилась на него из-за того, что Стайлз уделял Дереку больше внимания, чем остальным. Точнее Стайлз уделял внимание только Дереку, а на мелких спиногрызов не обращал внимания. Видимо, мелочь боялась, что Дерек отберет у них главный обещанный приз. Дерек отказался признавать то, что у него появилось желание злорадно засмеяться, если он выиграет этот приз. 

Правда, его немного смущал Стайлз. Вначале Дереку показалось, что Стайлз являлся чем-то вроде маленького котенка, который даже не знал такого слова как «зло». Но чем дальше они продвигались, тем сильнее Стайлз казался ему буйным сумасшедшим. Особенно когда начали пропадать дети. Первые два раза это можно было списать на случайность, но когда Стайлз чуть ли не вытолкнул маленькую Эрику к белкам, то Дерек стал думать, что все подстроено. К слову, Эрика совсем не хотела белку, точнее, когда отец сказал ей, что она ничего не получит, Эрика надулась, но выпрашивать зверушку перестала. Но Стайлз стал подначивать ее спуститься и взять белку. В итоге эти адские грызуны скинули ее в мусоропровод, а за ней и ее отца. 

— Я надеюсь, мы сможем выбраться отсюда живыми, — шепнул ему Питер, пристально следя за Стайлзом, который странно улыбаясь, смотрел на Дерека. — Ну или хотя бы я. Он явно положил на тебя глаз.

— Все за мной! — громко возвестил Стайлз и затащил их в стеклянный лифт.

Если говорить откровенно, то теперь Стайлз пугал Дерека. Особенно когда пытался придвинуться поближе к нему. А Дерек совсем не мог уловить, какие чувства исходили от Стайлза. От него так сильно пахло шоколадом, что Дерек просто терялся. Супер нюх оборотня, чтоб его. 

— Не хочешь залезть туда? — спросил Стайлз у Скотта, единственного оставшегося ребенка. 

— Нет, — ответил Скотт, испуганно разглядывая Стайлза.

— Зачем ты пытаешься запихнуть его в свой идиотский телепортатор? — не выдержал Дерек. Нет, ну, правда? 

— Так нужно.

— Зачем? — спросил Питер, с интересом рассматривая то Дерека, то Стайлза.

— Должен остаться один, и я хочу… чтобы это был Дерек.

— Для чего? — удивился Дерек. Хотя он и так понял, что Стайлз питал к нему нездоровый интерес. 

— Я хотел найти себе помощника. А кто как не ребенок знает лучше, что нужно детям? Но потом мне захотелось, чтобы это был ты.

— О, Дерек, как мило, — растрогано протянул Питер. — Ты влюбил в себя знаменитого кондитера. 

— Пока я смотрел на тебя, — неожиданно Стайлз оказался очень близко и Дерек аккуратно отодвинул его, потому что поля цилиндра Стайлза врезались ему в лоб. — Я придумал, что можно добавить еще в темный шоколад. Хочешь, назову его в твою честь?

— Нет, спасибо, — Дереку не очень нравилось, что на них так откровенно пялился Питер и Скотт со своей матерью. Дереку вообще не нравилось, когда на него пялятся. 

— Почему? — обиделся Стайлз.

— Дерек не очень любит шоколад, — ответил за Дерека Питер. Точнее не дал ответить Дереку. — Но ты можешь пригласить его на свидание. 

— Ты пойдешь со мной на свидание? — тут же спросил Стайлз, от нетерпения хватая Дерека за футболку.

— Эээ… да? — Дерек просто растерялся. 

Он был уверен, что пожалеет о своем согласии. Нет, он уже пожалел, что вообще дал затащить себя на эту фабрику. 

В итоге, помощником Стайлза стал Скотт. Единственный не испорченный ребенок. Стайлз пытался уговорить Дерека, занять почетную должность помощника кондитера, но Дерек не совсем вежливо отказался. Решив, что с него и так хватит не очень почетной должности бойфренда Стайлза. А ведь Стайлз был психом. Еще похуже Дерека. Разве нормальный человек стал бы соблазнять Дерека, чтобы заняться сексом в стеклянном лифте, где увидеть их мог кто угодно? Хотя Дереку понравилось. Правда Стайлз случайно нажал на какие-то кнопки, и они застряли на высоте в несколько метров над Бикон-Хиллз. Но в тот момент Стайлз так жадно целовал его и Дерек решил, что вытерпит некоторые неудобства. 

— Ну как? Тебе нравится, да? — нетерпеливо спросил Стайлз, заглядывая Дереку в глаза. 

Дерек вымученно улыбнулся и засунул кусочек шоколада себе в рот. Он видел, как Стайлзу было важно его мнение, поэтому Дереку не хотелось его расстраивать.

— Вкусно, — кивнул Дерек. Шоколад и, правда, был вкусным. С легкой горчинкой, хрустящими вафлями и орехами. 

— Я назвал его «Дер-Дер» и даже придумал слоган для рекламы. «Чтобы избавиться от хмурости, съешьте Дер-Дер, повелителя прекрасного вкуса и хорошего настроения». Здорово, правда?

— Нет.

Стайлз только легко засмеялся и полез целоваться. 

Дерек вновь подумал, что Стайлз псих. Но это в какой-то степени ему нравилось. Ведь, Дерек сам не совсем человек и Стайлз даже это любил в нем. Так что, кто такой Дерек, чтобы осуждать своего парня за легкие причуды?

Дерек улыбнулся и поправил малиновый цилиндр Стайлза.


End file.
